Anise Darkfury
Chapter I. Anise was born in Soul Society on June Nineteenth Two hundredand Fifty years ago, she is a member of the Darkfury Family, who suffered great loss in the war.Loosing both their head and co-head Anise recently took head of the now second noble family to reside in Soul Society. Anise has a Twin Brother, Who is unknown to Soul Society. Anise is the goddaughter of former Captain Commander Katsumi(Now Rogue) Anise as a trainee was exceptional in kido, a kido born child.She had a really special reiatsu(One of few known Multicolored Reiatsu) that got her in. her arrival in Soul Society caused her to be the the last known born noble child.Anise 's family is known for weath, healing, and other things but Anise is allmost the excat oppisit with her Second divison history.Anise is the only Darkfury to have NEVER been in fourth.'-Untill Recently when she made the Decesion to step up and Take the squad after the loss of their Captain.' "Anise is one person in Soul Society you never wish to loose the trust of. She knows Soul Society back and fourth and would go out of her way to destroy it."-Unknown Anise 's Mother and Father were both a Captain and Lieutante at the time of their deaths, Anises Father was the Father of The Fourth Divison, and Anise's Mother was Lieutante of The Seventh. Anise watched her parents die infront of her, by Arracanar hands. she will do nothing but try to kill an Arracanar and toy with him.her personality switches from Naive to pure "Want to kill" in this state of mind. Anise has a personal vendetta that noone understands, and that is to be like her Father, and show him even in his afterlife, she is what he allways wanted her to be.Anises Vendetta has personally changed from Having her Father understand her, to having the world understand that she is not what she seems. Anise has only ever loved one other time, and she will try to never do so again. the feeling worries her and she is focused on her job.Anise recently has found love, and keeps finding it to be harder than it looks. ''' '''Anise's personal office and history are actually confined within Twelfth and Fifths barracks. under lock and key. Anise has multipul subordinates now that has succeeded under her ruleing as Captain. Anise is the type to not belive in time, or pressance of the diffrence in things. She belives that she is there for a reason, and an unknown reason at that. how ever, recently things have caused her to belive that she does not exist for that purpose anymore. Anise is a dark person but with a light shade covering her face. In Anise's history it is noted that she is out more than in her barracks, but it is prooved to be wrong alot. she only goes out at nighttime somtimes due to feeling more"Connected" Even if she is a light type.Anise's eyes are often questionable due to the fact that she has "Hollow Golden Brown" eyes that resemble a past hollow.She was just born with these attributies(As everyone else in the darkfury family normally has blue or green eyes.) Anise is said to be one of the oddest people around, but threw rumors and such at the Academy(Her being the Academy head and all) the trainee's are curious usually, of her. especially with her scars. she wanders around with scars on her body normally, but they've healed. Anise currently has become Fourth Squad Captain, Along with having been Second Squad Fourth Seat; Fifth Squad Lieutanate; Twelfth Squad Captain, and Now Fourth Squad Captain like her Father before her '''Her romantic intrest is now '''Not availibe. Chapter Two; Threw the looking glass. It's only the begining. Appearance Anise is 6'1 with hollow -like-golden brown eyes. Her Skin is a soft tan and her hair is normally curly at the bottom ends.she has the traditional japanese eye apricot shape.her hands normally have cuts on them as does the rest of her body. Personality Anise when you first meet her is just like any other teenaged influenced mind set, she is Naive.Anise has a "clocksworth"personality, though. noone knows it. shes dark, depressed usually, and hides her insanity.Her Dual personality rids her off as a "Idiot."At times, but in reality, she is one of the most underestimated characters ever, in Soul Society.She is a ticking time bomb of anger.Only for that of her Godmother, would she see the sweeter more child like side. her fellow Captains get to see the professional status of her family. she is known to be "Awkard" in some situations. 'Symbolisim' Anises Symbol(S) is /are Clocks and or a Checkerboard. the reason behind these Symbols is that of her age, and the fact that she goes far back in time, being two hundred and fifty years old. Flower The rose is a symbol of death, and wilt, and loss. Anise resembles loss and death, her time"Wilting" Away is another reason of The Rose. 'Theme song' Anise's personality Closesly resembles that of "Alice" because of her diffrence 's and oddities.Anise with these oddtities is one of the most favorable Captains,as where ever she goes, people seem to enjoy her. 'Speech pattern' Anise speaks like" Is it not, it is this, Do it this way." She speaks rather proper , unless she is mad and or drunk. Due to her age, it is just how she is. 'Zanpakuto Manifested forms' Kana and Shimi are the yin and yang fairies that harvest Anise's Zanpakuto ones stubborn, the otheris not. Shimi is the blonde Fairy, while Kana is the Blackhaired Fairy. 'Zanpakuto' The handle of her Zanpakuto closely resembles a clock. dispite her power being plant, her world is insanity at its best. •.Zanpakuto manifestations are two Fairy (Twin Young woman) One white and one Black, contrasting the green swords that they represent. Anise is one of the Captains with a fairly good skill at being able to manifest the zanpakuto with out concentrating too much, as she is Fifth Captain. {C}•Zanpakuto name: "Unchained Garden of Sorrow"• •"Kanashimi no kusari ni tsunaga rete inai niwa"• * Zanpakuto Innerworld: • -A amagic world full of dragons, venus fly traps, and Rose's galore- a plant lover and magic lovers heaven. *Kanashimi 's Zanpakuto is a dual Katana zanpakuto The zanpakuto focus's on chains and spikes,roses, and venus fly traps, not only is it a dual but its a dual " binding" Zanpakuto. fairly powerfull enough for when she gets captain to take on say a vizard,. • Name in shikai: Rose of Continuous Deception "Renzoku sagi no bara" * shikai call out- "Restrain and Corrupt, Kanashimi!" ( Yokusei suru to kowareru) '• Call Out Phrase: The call out phrase you call out when Activating Your Bankai. This can also just be 'Bankai':"Ensnare" Kanashimi!!"(Japanese: Wana ni kakeru) • Description How It Was Achieved: Describe how you obtained your Bankai, this should also be done in your history. Note that the special devices of Kisuke Urahara cannot be used for this due the fact that it isn't likely for you to get one or even survive such a training:Anise got Bankai by being trained properlly by her Captain. she spent three years working on Bankai alone in the Rukongai forests. She came back to fullfill her duties of course. {C}• Bankai Control: Describe your control over your Bankai. This can also be done by stating whether it's Mediocre, advanced or mastered: • Bankai Appearance: Describe what that physically changes when using bankai. Especially the major changes like the change in clothing and such. Make this at least two paragraphs. Anise 's bankai turns into dual Scythe with plants wrapped around them, from the Scythe's she can controll the plant's every movement. • Bankai Abilities: Describe the abilities of your Bankai here. Note that most Shinigami get five to ten times stronger in Bankai as said in the series. {C}True Bankai:In true Bankai Anise will controll Gloriosa lily. In This stage, The pretty flower is met for a distraction, when the victum is distracted enough vines will ensare the victum and start to try and choke them to death. the only way out is fire, or cutting them. ''' 'Friends' Will be updated for chapter II. Anise's Extras(Weaponry, and her pockets.) {C}'Anise Carrys pockets hidden in her Haori, she has over about tweenty hidden where she brings out a varity of things for diffrent reasons.''' '''Anise Darkfury Anise lifted her haori and showed her belt."Pockets!" she'd smile. =^-^= facing. "I allways carry a few ...dozen box's of it.''she'd say softly, turning to anear by table as she took off her haori, she'd open the pockets. "That pocket has plant food. that one has butterfly food. even though its not my detail , I still feed my own. that pocket has little tubes of crystal. I thought they were pretty..''she'd rub her neck."That one has my little black book.''she'd state."Kidou and what not. " she'd say smileing."That one has a few extra nicknacks. lucky charms.in my pants pockets, which is on my belt, it comes with a bo-staff that i've been known for training with.''she'd say ,opening it softly as it pulled out. "In this pocket is a mini book, its a good one. you should read it somtime,in the other pocket is a map of Soul Society. even I get lost. or make walls ,either way. In the other pocket is a Academy event scheduale i've been working on. in the next pocket, with the pale green color, well that will Be somthing if you ever get into a fight wtih me.''she'd wink . Bostaff A bostaff is a long peice of metal , usually ranging from head to toe, her particular bo-staff is simpley used for training, and balance. 'Kidou Expertise' Anise is adept in kidou, more so than the normal shinigami. she was Fifth Division Captain for a long time, along with Lieutante. In the photo below, she is shown Dual Casting Byakurai (Number 4) and Shakkahou. Both of them cast properlly, will emence a larger blow depending on the caster themselfs, AND they're spiritual pressure. IMGhttp://i1225.photobucket.com/albums/ee382/BellChi/Sexyanise_005.jpg[/IMG]